


Mendaki Gunung, Lewati Lembah

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banita Livtot, Itaru riding, M/M, Riding apa hayo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: “Turun, Itaru-san.”Itaru malah menantang. Berkuda semakin semangat, saat getaran menyengat—maju-mundur menggoyang pantat, “Aku turun kalau kamu nurut.”[BanIta. Awas kecewa]
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mendaki Gunung, Lewati Lembah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neotaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/gifts).



“’Taru- _san_ , _please_.”

Itaru bergoyang maju mundur, mengulum sesuatu di mulutnya. Menggeleng pelan saat Banri bersuara, berusaha untuk menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya.

“Nggak,” Itaru berhenti mengulum, lalu menghisap panjang. Kecapannya bergema di ruangan. Banri memejam, tidak tahan melihatnya. Menutupi kedua mata dengan telapak tangannya, separuh memerah, separuh marah, “Ayo dong, Banri. Sekali aja.”

“Turun, Itaru- _san_.”

Itaru malah menantang. Berkuda semakin semangat, saat getaran menyengat—maju-mundur menggoyang pantat, “Aku turun kalau kamu nurut.”

“Memangnya harus begini?”

“Harus. Ah—”

Itaru menjawab tanpa jeda, tanpa berpikir dengan kepalanya. Keringat bercipratan dari dahi. Banri kehabisan kata. _Seharusnya tidak begini_. Banri mengulang-ulang di dalam kepala. Rencana kencan mereka seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

“Yang lain udah ngga sabar loh. Ayo, dong. kasih mereka tontonan yang bagus. Banri Settsu masa penakut.”

Peluh-peluh menebal. Senyuman itu melebar—lima jari, memamerkan barisan gigi yang putih bersih. _Kenapa sih_. Banri menata ulang kembali pikirannya. Itaru yang ada maunya memang selalu begini. _Kenapa sih_.

Tetapi lebih aneh lagi dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya tetap menurut, tidak punya opini pribadi—mulut selalu rapat untuk Itaru yang sudah menunjukkan senjata pamungkas—seperti dewa yang menurunkan kiamat kecilnya. Hati Banri ikut dibuat kiamat—tidak pernah bisa menolak. Imannya melemah, kejang (dan _tegang_ ), melihat wajah yang seolah tidak mengenal kosakata kalah—wajah yang (sesungguhnya) paling disukainya.

“Kenapa cuman pas begini kamu ngga punya malu.”

Banri yang sudah layu, membalas patuh. Mendorong Itaru dari posisinya yang mulai bergeser maju—refleks mencengkeram kuat-kuat. Tidak sempat bereaksi selain terkekeh pelan, saat Banri melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Itaru yang serupa papan.

“Hehe.”

Dagu yang malas bersandar di balik pundak rapuh berkemeja putih-putih. Banri mendengkus, sedikit merajuk saat pelukan itu mengerat semakin erat.

“Jangan _hehe_.”

Kerumunan bergerombol hanya dalam dalam hitungan detik. Melotot fokus, pada dua sosok adam yang lengket, mencengkeram pelana mesin rodeo berwujud sapi yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan sebagai atraksi baru memancing kerumunan.

“Ingat Banri, jangan sampai merosot dan tetap fokus selama lima belas menit ke depan.”

Itaru melepeh gagang permen yang sedari tadi dihisapnya. Sibuk memfokuskan pandangan pada satu rak hadiah yang memajang sebuah patung kecil, perempuan berambut cokelat—yang adalah karakter favoritnya. Banri sudah menghela napas panjang—yang kelima kalinya—berusaha untuk tidak membantah, ataupun mengecewakannya.

Malam itu mereka berkuda habis-habisan, sampai kemeja basah, dan Itaru mendesah—memeluk patung impiannya di perjalanan pulang yang terasa begitu panjang.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokoknya kado balasan karena oknum bikin gue brainrot setengah 4 pagi buta ngebayangin Juza yang udah ngga ada............................


End file.
